


lend a hand

by brimst0ne



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other, Tentacles, pls take me to church. or maybe an incinerator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brimst0ne/pseuds/brimst0ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanders been acting strange lately, and Sylvia suspects he's sick. What can Peepers do to help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	lend a hand

**Author's Note:**

> HOOOOO BOY this is my first woy work and its. its a doozy  
> i love wandering eye and i came up with this idea while i was blowdrying my hair so. quality shit right here  
> and i think i've shook off my writers block?? now that i have an ipad again i can Write...........this is too much power  
> ENJOY!!! MY TRASH!!

The day started out like any other. Peepers clutched a clipboard in his right, pen in his left, as he jotted down a few miscellaneous statistics, gazing quickly at the electronic bulletin boards that laced each hallway of the ship. Number of meals made a day, number of loads of laundry a day, number of blasters in need of repair, number of planets Hater had conquered that week (with a little doodle of Peepers and Hater on top of a planet off to the side), the list goes on, and it's not very interesting, Peepers noted, but it is necessary. Keeping tabs on how the ship was running was essential to stay efficient in the cold recesses of space. 

But the anomaly on the list was the number of prisoners. For once, it was a big zero. Peepers blinked at it, not remembering the last time they had no prisoners. Everytime they conquered a planet, Hater wouldn't take their ruler and lock them up, he would... go for a more diplomatic approach. Well, as diplomatic as having a battalion of watchdogs on the planet at all times could get. It fascinated Peepers, how his boss was slowly, surely changing into something he wasn't even sure what to make of. Peepers taps his pen against the top of the clipboard, seeming impatient. A few stray watchdogs racing past him snapped him out of his deep thoughts. 

"C'mon, we're gonna miss Sylvia!"

"She's so cool, I bet she's gonna teach us a lot!!"

Peepers suddenly remembered. They did have two prisoners on the ship.

Well, they weren't traditional prisoners.

It had started about a year ago; Wander and Sylvia would purposely break into their ship, and get captured, just so they could have a roof over their heads for a bit. If Peepers wasn't so highly disciplined in this department, he might have felt bad for them. Well, he did let their little escapades slip through the cracks, leaving Lord Hater unaware they were ever there. But he would never tell. Maybe the star nomad was finally getting under his skin.

He remembered Wander squeezing him so hard that he could barely breathe after he agreed to let them stay during those nights, for a furry, skinny thing, they were stronger than they looked. Especially at hugging. Sylvia simply nodded at Peepers, he's just happy that she didn't wallop him for the 300th time. 

Peepers would wait outside of their cell, 'guarding them', apparently. But honestly, he was guarding them from any of the watchdogs, or even Lord Hater. Wanders soft, muted sleep talking was awfully charming. 

But now, they weren't even in a cell.

Lord Hater did eventually find out about Wander and Sylvia staying in the cells, actually, only just recently. He was outraged, but not for the reason Peepers expected.

"PEEPERS!! How could you let our guests sleep in a cell!! Do you know how rude that is?!"

Hater was the definition of rude, but Peepers stood there, dumbfounded.

"Sir, I-- they hardly count as guests--"

"HARDLY COUNT AS GUESTS??!! Peepers, I can't believe you!! You better give those two an actual room next time!!"

Once again, Peepers stood there, completely caught off guard, but managed to choke out a reply.

"Of course, sir."

And now he was here, in the middle of the hallway, spacing out. Maybe he should go see what Sylvia was going to teach those watchdogs... Probably something violent, which Peepers approved of. But Sylvia's methods... Well. They're questionable. The commander strode though the hallways, passing a few idling watchdogs, making his way to the training room. That's the only really important room down this way, anyway. So it must be where they're going, right?

Peepers accidentally eavesdropped on a few conversations, and was a bit surprised; most of them were talking about Wander.

"I dropped my blaster yesterday and Wander followed me for like, 3 hours trying to give it back to me. Man, they have some dedication."

"Did you see Wander the other day? They held the elevator door for 10 or so people, and ended up not getting in at all! "

Once again, Wanders kindness and readiness to help knew no bounds. And Peepers was aware of it.

"Hey, Mr. Peepers!! You left your clipboard!!"

Just a few days ago, Wanders voice pierced the air behind Peepers, as he turned around to see the fuzzy nomad barreling at him with his clipboard. He braced himself for impact, but Wander stopped on a dime in front of them, and held out his clipboard, beaming. Peepers was a bit star-struck, but only for a second. He took it out of their hands, nodding sharply. 

"Uh, thanks, Wander." 

His reply was quick, and as sharp as his nod. He turned around to continue down to Hater's office, and Wanders voice broke the silence of the Skullship after hours again.

"YOU'RE WELCOME!!" 

They practically screamed as they trotted along the opposite way of Peepers. They seemed to be a little too excited, but Peepers thought nothing of it, as this was Wander, after all.

Coming back to reality, Peepers opened the door to the training facility, and lo and behold, Sylvia was going to town on a training dummy. 

"HA!! Ya see guys, you have to put your back into punches, or you're quickly gonna be on the receiving end of one." 

She had punched the dummy across the room. To think Peepers had been on the receiving end of THAT... It sent shivers down his spine. All the watchdogs sitting in front of her nodded in agreement, seemingly engrossed in her teaching. 

"Well..." 

She stretches, back cracking.

"I think I'm gonna call it quits today. Hope you guys learned at least a little bit from ol' Sylvia here." 

Once again, the watchdogs nod vigorously, all of them thanking her deeply. Peepers was jealous; he couldn't get any of his troops to listen to him like Sylvia could. I guess the intimidation factor is pretty strong for both of them, but she had something he didn't.

Peepers moves out of the doorway, letting the watchdogs pass, they didn't even notice him. But someone else did. 

"Yo, eyeball. You really think I didn't see ya?"

Peepers jumps at the sound of her voice, and moves into the doorway again. 

"I was hoping you wouldn't." 

That was more of a mumble, but Sylvia obviously heard it. 

"Too bad, I'm a lot more perceptive than ya'd think." 

She smirks. 

"So? What are you doing here? Come to learn from the best?"

She flexes, and then laughs. 

Why was he here, anyway?

"Just coming to check it out. I overheard some watchdogs talking about your class."

Peepers kept his composure pretty well, for being sufficiently terrified of having his ass handed to him. But thankfully, Sylvia had no such intention. Peepers leaned against the door frame, pretending to look busy writing something down. 

"Yeah, I get that. 'M surprised you would even give a glop about this. I guess this is kind of your ship, after all. Y' gotta know that goings on, right?"

He looks up from his clipboard. 

"Mm? Oh, yeah. Yeah, I have to keep track of everything. I mean, it's not like Haters going to do it."

That earns a laugh from Sylvia.

"I hear ya, trying to get Wander to focus on something is harder than just doing it yourself."

Peepers sighs, he can definitely believe that. 

"Speaking of Wander..."

He pauses. 

"Where are they? I haven't seen them all day... And usually, I at least hear them."

Sylvia's smile almost instantly drops.

"Uh, yeah. They're sick."

She seems a bit uncomfortable, but Peepers decides to press more.

"Sick? Like how? Flomian fever? Hochi chills? Or something else...?"

"None of that. They--"

She sighs.

"They won't tell me. Like, once or twice a year they get like this, and refuse to let me anywhere near them. So that's why I'm here."

"Did you see any symptoms?"

"They like; get a bit of a fever, and they're really nervous and embarrassed all the time. That's all I've seen. Know anything like that?"

Peepers puts a hand to where his chin would be, and shakes his head, he's never heard of anything like this.

"I'm guessing taking them to the infirmary is out of the question?"

Sylvia nods.

"I dunno, maybe they'd be more comfortable with you checking on them? At least give them something for the fever."

Peepers looks a bit shocked.

"Why would Wander be more comfortable with me? I mean, I tried to destroy them more times than I can count."

Sylvia shrugs.

"They've been warming up to you lately. They constantly talk about you at night. And you know how much of a motormouth they are."

Peepers did indeed know. 

He puts a hand to his neck, rubbing it, before nodding.

"Alright zbornak, I'll go take care of them. You can have the room next door if they aren't better by tonight."

She smiles, but only a little fondly. 

-

After a quick stop at the infirmary to pick up some medicine, Peepers started to make his way to Wanders room. In this time, Peepers took to thinking, once again. Just what could be afflicting Wander? If Hater found out, he'd probably flip from worry. So he decided not to tell him. Peepers could take care of this himself! Well. Probably, at least. 

Hopefully the nomads affliction wasn't deadly, or there would be some serious problems on the Skullship. And probably in the whole universe, knowing how many people Wander has helped... And Peepers had to admit, at least in his head, that he'd sorely miss the space weirdo. Oops. Don't think about that too hard, he might actually upset himself. Peepers knocks the thought out of his head as he turns another corner. 

Sylvia seemed pretty worried, but not worried enough to garner any real concern; but she was still understandably worried. And to avoid another beat down, Peepers was more than willing to go check on her best friend. And, deep down, he didn't really mind it. Sure, Wanders a little bit of a handful, and loud, and energetic, but...Peepers was used to it by now. He couldnt help but smile fondly down at his clipboard, which now had the medicine on top of it. Hopefully this could at least ease the nomads pain. 

As he neared the room, he could have sworn he heard Wanders voice. It sounded vaguely like they were in pain, or in the throes of a nightmare. Peepers quickened his step, not wanting to keep Wander waiting, especially if he was hurting. He finally stopped at the large door, much, much bigger than him or Wander, but just the perfect height for Hater. Figures. They punch in the room code, 4739. They knew it by heart now, since he cleaned all the guest rooms. The doors flung open, and the room seemed empty. Except for a lump under the covers, and a hat on top of one of the bed posts.

Said lump squirms a bit, and another squeak emerges from it, as it ceases movement. 

"Wander?"

Peepers voice is surprisingly soft as he enters the room, automatic door shutting behind him. 

Said fuzzy nomad pops up from under the covers, looking disheveled, but mostly uncomfortable. 

"H-Howdy Mr. Peepers! As you can plainly see, we haven't made any mess at all! So, you can leave without any guilt holding you down, thinking 'oh, why couldn't I help clean up my dear guests, Wander and Sylvia's room?' And I'll be like 'noooo worries C. Peeps! No mess to be cleaned up here!' And you'all be like--"

"Wander."

The star nomad closes their mouth.

"I'm just here on Sylvia's behalf. " He shows the bottle of medicine. "I brought you some medicine, if that'll help."

"Oh, no no no! Medicine won't help with something as simple and forgettable as this!! Please, don't worry about me! I'm as right as rain!" 

"The fact that you look extremely uncomfortable isn't helping your case, Wander."

Wander tries to keep up the smile, but falters, before signing.

"You're right, Mr. Peepers, I'm really no good at lying. But there's nothing you can do 'bout this, honest. We'll just have to wait it ou--"

Just then, Peepers saw something move under the covers, that obviously wasn't Wander, or their legs. On instinct, Peepers pulls his blaster, already charging it up. Peepers knew it! A parasite! Something is controlling Wander! Once he gets his hands on that thing he'll...

"WAIT!"

Wander looks completely embarrassed, and frazzled. Peepers lowers his blaster. 

Wander can't help but chuckle, extremely flustered. 

"Ehehe... Sorry, did they spook ya?"

"...Who is 'they'?"

Large green eyes downcast to where the creature was flipping about.

"Promise you won't laugh, or go 'Eww, those are the most hideous things I've ever seen!!' "

Peepers finally connected the dots. Oh good grop. Putting his blaster back in his holder, he nods.

"I. Uh. Won't. I swear."

Wander sheepishly pulls the covers off of themself, revealing something Peepers did not expect at all. 3 long tentacles, coming out of Wander... 

Well. Today was certainly different.

"I know they look scary, but they're pretty nice little fellas if you ask me! They don't bite, either."

Wander seems surprisingly comfortable exposing themself to Peepers, which completely blew the commander away. He takes a step towards the bed, noticing how Wander was now watching his every move, eyes locked on him. 

"I mean- you can touch 'em, if ya want. Nooooo pressure, or anything. Completely up to you."

Wander was a sincere guy, and Peepers knew this. But the way the sticky, fluid covered tentacles wriggled about, how Wanders breaths were heavy and deep...

He didn't think he could hold back anymore. 

Peepers climbed up on the bed, not hesitating. Wanders breath hitched as they realized what Peepers what doing, and let out one of those half excited squeals. 

"Are you suuuure Mr. Peepers?? I mea-- Oohhhhh golly..."

Peepers had already grabbed ahold of one of the slick black tentacles, it wriggling excitedly in the commanders gloved hand. Peepers thought to remove the gloves, but wander was already in paradise by the look on their face, he refrained. The other two tentacles were rubbing up against Peepers, seeming extremely eager. 

"Geez, these things are a bit..."

"Pushy? Yeah, they really are. Sorry about that! I can't really control them, with, y'know, being in heat and all."

Peepers froze. Of course! How could he be so naive? Wanders in heat. Phew, he was even more relieved than before. So, in the end, Peepers was just lending a hand to a friend in need, huh...? Good glop. He really was going soft. The tentacle in his right hand squirmed, begging to be stroked more. Peepers snapped out of his train of thought, going to work again. He took the other two tentacles in his left, and stroked them together. 

Wander nearly melted under his touch, squeaking and moaning with that awfully cute voice of theirs... It was driving Peepers mad. But he kept his composure, rubbing the tentacles in a decently paced rhythm. 

He didn't even notice that Wander leaned forward to kiss the commander, it was a quick kiss, but it caught Peepers off guard, nonetheless. Peepers leaned forward into the furball, his face pressing against theirs... When they actually did bathe, their fur gets awfully soft... It was an incredible juxtaposition from the slimy, fluid soaked tentacles he was jacking off. But he was enjoying it, quite a bit. Okay, a lot.

"Ahh... Peepers, that's really nice, and I mean really nice! I- ah, ohhhhh goodness graciouss"

Their voice crumbles into a breathy moan, spread legs quivering. Were they about to reach their limit from only this? Since they were so sensitive while in heat; probably. 

"I'm !! Oh gosh, oh goodness, oh g-"

It happened all too quickly, but it's to be expected. Wander practically screams when they climax. Each tentacle spraying out a good amount of fluid; that Peepers was now covered in. Nice.

"Mm... Ah!! Oh goodness, I'm so so so so SO sorry Mr. Peepers!! I might have gotten a bit carried away m'self... I should--" 

Peepers pulls out his blaster, shoving it in Wanders face.

"You. Me. Shower. Now." 

His voice came out surprisingly serious, and Wander was surprised, but only for a second.

"Oohhhhh Mr. Peepers, you always know just what to say!"

They might have a danger kink. And Peepers was aware of that.


End file.
